


Come Fly With Me

by Symphony_of_the_Damned (SymphonyWizard)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Depression, F/M, Homeless Finn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/pseuds/Symphony_of_the_Damned
Summary: Rey has had enough heartache for one lifetime.  After a horrible falling-out with her ex-husband, she wants nothing to do with love or even life for that matter.  Meeting this war veteran, Finn, might just help her find the road to healing.  They might even help each other heal.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), past Rey/Ben Solo - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really feel comfortable starting a new WIP but I really had to get this one out of my head. Please enjoy and comment.

Rey sits on her motorcycle. It was that time again. Every two weeks, she comes here to this place owned by Maz Kanata. She’s probably the sweetest old lady that Rey knows. Well, one of the sweetest anyway. Her mother-in-law, Leia is also a wonderful woman. However she wishes she didn’t have to be here. 

In all honesty, Rey would rather be anywhere other than Tatooine, Arizona. The days are hot, the nights are freezing, and it hasn’t rained in months. But her home is here. The people that she calls family are here. Plus, she can hardly afford to pack up and start a new life somewhere else. She stuck here in this desolate town. 

She sighs and gets off her bike. She sighs deeply as she steps into the air-conditioned building. Most days, Maz operates this building as a bar, restaurant, and motel for people passing through. Weirdly enough, for being a nowhere town, it’s a town that many people find themselves passing through. It’s helped keep Maz busy in this part of the world. But she’s also a certified therapist. 

Every other Wednesday evening, Maz holds therapy sessions. Up until the last few months, Rey hasn’t had any need to go to her sessions. However, in the last couple of years, her life quickly turned upside down. Plus she has reasonable rates, so that’s a relief. Rey might not have bothered if she felt like she couldn’t afford Maz. 

The place immediately opens up into the bar. Rey’s ears are assaulted by loud music from the jukebox. She knows most of these people and they know her. They also know that she hasn’t really been in a big mood for chitchat in a long time. She likes that about living in a small town. Everyone looks out for one another and give each other space when they need it. 

She goes to the back door towards Maz’s office. She scoffs at the sign. “KEEP OUT!” in big red letters with a stop sign under it. Rey is pretty sure Maz got that stop sign from the junk yard where she used to trade scrap metal for fruit. When Rey wasn’t able to get much of a buck, the junk yard owner was very generous to her. She knocks on the door a couple of times. 

Rey can hear some clattering from inside of the door before it swings open. She has to look almost straight down. Maz is a very short woman, about four-ten, but she can be very imposing. She’s a sixty-year-old woman with a slim frame and beady eyes. Well, you wouldn’t know if they were beady because her bifocals make her eyes look huge, giving her a bug-eyed look. 

Maz smiles at her. “Rey, my dear, come on in,” she says, opening the door wider. 

Rey steps in and takes off her jacket, hanging it on the hook on the back of the door. She sits on the overstuffed couch in front of Maz’s desk. 

“You want anything to drink?” asks Maz.

“I’ll just have water,” replies Rey. 

Maz chuckles and pulls a bottle of water from her mini-fridge. She tosses it, which Rey catches easily. Then she sits down in front of her desk, taking off her glasses. For some reason, she looks so much older and wearier without her bifocals. “How’ve you been?”

Rey sighs deeply. “I’ve stopped cutting myself,” she says. “And I’m not letting myself get sunburnt for the sake of it.”

Maz nods with a small smile. “That’s good to hear,” she says quietly. “And how has your mood been?”

Rey shifts in her chair uncomfortably. “He’s been asking to see me,” she says. “And the worst part is that I still have pleasant dreams about him.”

“You have good memories with him,” says Maz, matter-of-factly. “I’m sure it makes it difficult.”

“Sometimes, I wish I didn’t,” says Rey. “It would make it so much easier to hate him or let him go. I can’t go see him.”

“And I wouldn’t expect you to, at least not until you are ready,” says Maz. “No one expects you to heal overnight, Rey, but you’ll never move on if you continue to hate Ben.”

Rey inhales sharply. “Please don’t say his name,” she says. “I tried so long to help him, but I should have given up on him a long time ago. I hate him so much! He can get shanked in prison for all I care!”

Maz sighs heavily. “If that is how you really feel,” she says. 

Rey shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut as she fights her tears. “That’s not helping!” she snaps. She gets to her feet. “I’m sorry, but this isn’t working, I have to go.”

Maz shakes her head. “You’ve told me that many times now, yet you still keep coming back,” she says. “I still expect my payment for this session.” 

“You’ll get your payment,” says Rey, and she does mean it. She shakes her head and proceeds to leave the room. As she opens the door however, she runs straight into a wall of muscle. “Watch where you’re going, you son of a…” whatever she was about to say has died on her lips as she looks up at the man she has bumped into. 

He is made of muscle for sure. Broad shouldered, fairly tall and with skin that reminds her of chocolate…

“Son of a what?” he asks. Even his voice has a lovely baritone timber. 

“Um…” Rey grunts dumbly.

“You must be Finn.” Rey turns around and sees Maz. 

So his name is Finn. “And you must be Ms. Kanata,” he says. 

Maz laughs. “Please call me Maz, won’t you step inside?”

Finn accepts her invitation, but not before he looks at Rey. “Nice to meet you, Um,” he says.

Rey blinks several times. Who is this new stranger?


End file.
